herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marina Arusu
Marina Arusu is the main antagonist of the game Date A Live: Ars Install. She is a Irregular spirit and the evil-twin of Maria Arusu. She is an Artificial Intelligence created by Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and Ellen Mira Mathers who were represented as her parents, despite she viewed only Westcott as her parent. She is also the final boss of the story mode of the game. She was voiced by Suzuko Mimori. Appearance Marina Arusu also has some features of her predecessor, the only thing that changes is her clothes color and the color of her hair, skin and eyes. She seems like to be a teenage girl with 15-years old. She is not a very tall or small girl, her eyes are very bright yellow, their hair are so black that glow as if they were violet, as well as the Dark Tohka the tip of his hair are white, she has a very white skin to the point of almost look pale. She wears a similar dress of a nun astral, it is black with some dark yellow stripes forming a shape of a cross in front of her dress, the dress has some torn part down, her dress are dropping some sparks as if they were something of hologram, she also wears a white bandana with some black stripes on her head, she is a bit similar to Kurumi, she wears stockings that cover most of her legs with a pair of black high-heeled shoes. Personality She has shown to be a little bit harsh and mean, as she always removes NPCs that are in her way without much thought. But as the time went, she began to show a sign that "she’s beginning to change" by helping an elderly NPC in the street. In the true ending, Shido gives her a meat bun in a park at night, and at the other time, pats her head as a reward. Abilities *Angel: Unknown *Astral Dress: Unnamed *Weapons: None Marina is shown to possess a power that is given name as: *Copy or "Body Replication": This power is demonstrated by her during the beginning of the final battle with the other Spirits. Marina stated that by using this power allows her to make an unlimited copies of herself. She is shown to only use this power once, with the intention to distract the other Spirits while she went into the ‘Mother Room’. Marina did claim that she can fight all of them in that world even without that ability, but decides to use it since it is a bother for her to "play" with all of them. Navigation Category:Date A Live Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Honorable Category:Sympathetic Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Twin/Clone Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Incompetent Category:Charismatic Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Deceased Category:Rogues Category:Antagonists Category:Revived Category:Outright Category:Siblings